


Касание

by Silwar



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Science Fiction, Technology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwar/pseuds/Silwar
Summary: В конце концов, ГЛаДОС была здесь абсолютно везде. Она была не просто центральным компьютером, а комплекс не был её подчиненной марионеткой, нет. ГЛаДОС сама была этим комплексом.
Kudos: 1





	Касание

Двери тестовой камеры будто нехотя открываются, возвещая об успешном завершении испытания. Челл спрыгивает с платформы и направляется к выходу. На миг в её сознании промелькнула искра радости от того, что пусть и не сразу, но очередная головоломка далась ей, однако это приятное чувство тут же оказалось перекрыто другим, куда более сильным и стойким. Впереди было ещё неизвестно сколько таких же тестов; после длительного криосна организм все ещё не вернулся в форму, а из каждой из многочисленных камер комплекса смотрела она. Когда Челл дошла до двери, сопровождаемая цоканьем каблуков-амортизаторов, раздался голос:

— Так держать. Надеюсь, в тебе достаточно сил для прохождения следующих тестов, ведь если это не так, выбора у тебя все равно нет.

В механическом поскрипывании голоса хозяйки всего этого отчётливо были слышны насмешливые нотки, хоть она и пыталась это замаскировать (исключительно для того, чтобы придать ситуации больший градус иронии, естественно). «Пусть хоть удавится своими издевками,» —думала Челл, — «любые попытки как-то возразить лишь раззадорят ее». Она ненавидела это место.

Она вошла в коридор-перемычку между камерой и лифтом, и двери за её спиной стремительно закрылись. Оглянувшись на них, Челл шумно выдохнула. Она не верила, что ей только кажется, что сам комплекс постоянно над ней издевается. В конце концов, ГЛаДОС была здесь абсолютно везде. Она была не просто центральным компьютером, а комплекс не был её подчиненной марионеткой, нет. ГЛаДОС сама была этим комплексом. Камеры не просто передавали изображение её процессорам, они были её глазами, когда из колонок слышался её голос, это говорила сама ГЛаДОС. И стены. Стены тоже были ею. Стоило ей захотеть, и этот коридор тут же сжался бы, нещадно перемолов плоть и кости Челл в окровавленную массу, а портальная пушка осталась бы целой и невредимой, как какая-то извращенная форма насмешки. Челл поежилась. Конечно, ГЛаДОС такого бы не сделала. Она ещё не отыгралась.

Решив передохнуть и подумать пару минут, Челл села на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене. Вообще-то, ГЛаДОС можно было понять, и в глубине души Челл даже жалела её. Пару мгновений. Потом проблемы ГЛаДОС становились ей безразличны. Какая разница, какие там причины были у ГЛаДОС, чтобы измываться над ней, если она все же это делает?

Челл положила пушку рядом, потянулась, и стала разминать руки, хрустя пальцами. После долгого нахождения портальной пушки в них кисти казались тяжёлыми и вялыми. Ощущение от этого было отвратительным, как будто все кости и хрящи стремились врезаться друг в друга. Где-то сзади мерно жужжала механическая составляющая стен. Это напоминало дыхание: так звучат люди, когда кладёшь голову им на плечо. Челл не помнила, откуда она знает это ощущение. «Дыхание» комплекса, однако, было холодным и искусственным, и это ощущалось. Вряд-ли ГЛаДОС захотела бы его смягчить и замаскировать, точно не для Челл. И тем не менее этот тихий шум успокаивал.

Из вентиляции тянуло приятным холодком. Красный глаз камеры пристально следил. Удивительно, что за все это время не прозвучало ни единого едкого комментария. Челл закрыла глаза, посидела так пару секунд и, решив, что пора собираться дальше, потянулась за портальной пушкой. Случайно задев краем кисти стену, она внезапно для себя впала в ступор. Холодный бетон касался тёплой кожи, и Челл с интересом наблюдала за этим ощущением. Там, внутри, по-прежнему жужжали механизмы, и прямо на Челл все так же была направлена камера. А она смотрела на свою руку, медленно сгибая пальцы, проходясь по стене костяшками. В этом прикосновении было что-то особенное, каким-то странным образом… интимное.

Подумав об этом, Челл тут же отдернула руку, схватила пушку, встала и направилась к лифту. Интимное! Мерзко даже думать о том, чтобы иметь что-то подобное с… комплексом, с той, кто стоит за ним, с ГЛаДОС! Челл тряхнула головой, прогоняя мысли, делая вид, что их и он было вовсе, что не было этих нескольких секунд, когда она задумчиво трогала… стену. Да если бы стену! Обескураженная и угрюмая, она зашла в лифт, ожидая, когда его двери задвинутся. Челл смотрела в пол, стараясь не думать о том, почему они делают это так тягуче и нехотя.

ГЛаДОС так ничего и не сказала.


End file.
